


You've changed, brother

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Doriath, Maglor learns the fate of Dior's sons. Maedhros and he disagree on how to treat those responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've changed, brother

Panting, Maglor looked at the ruins that surrounded them. It was all for nothing. Three more of his brothers were now dead, and his other two brothers were staring around despondently. The Silmaril, the entire purpose for their attack, was gone. All they had to show for their efforts was more death.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by two of his brother's servants, who were standing around in the ruins near him. He wasn't sure what had initially drawn him to look at them, but now that he did, he noticed something curious about them. In light of all the ruin that had gone on today, why would they be gathered there smirking? As he saw them about to leave, he moved in their direction and blocked their exit.

"Stop!" from the corner of his eye, he could see Amrod stand up from where he had been kneeling over Celegorm's body, his hand slowly drifting towards his sword. Had it really come to this? "I fail to see any reason why, in light of the death of your Lord and two of his brothers, you would be smirking."

They glanced at each other, before one of them stepped forward. "Our Lord may be dead, but we have had our revenge," ordinarily, the lack of respect they paid towards him would have bothered him, but today he was more uneasy about what they had done.

Moving forward himself, he questioned, "What revenge have you had? It was my brother, not you, that slew Dior."

The leader smiled again, "Your brother may have slain Dior, but we have ensured that the Sindar shall never again have a King."

Maglor puzzled over this sentence for several moments, before his heart fell in his chest. When they had reached the caves, he had seen a silver-haired woman fleeing with two little boys down one of the passage ways, and had hoped – however briefly, before he had been consumed once more by the hunt for the Silmarils – that she would escape. He had ordered his own servants to not kill any children that came to their attention, but he didn't know if his brothers had done the same.

He heard Amrod gasp from the corner, and had to refrain from looking in his direction. Closing his eyes for only a second, he opened them and stared in hatred at his brother's servants. "Do you mean to tell me that you have slain Dior's twin sons?"

"The little freaks? We took them into the forest and left them there. Let the boys rot! It is no more than the Sindar deserve, idiotic Moriquendi that –" he never finished his sentence. Maglor's sword went slicing through the air, and then the elf's head had rolled to the ground. Maglor began to advance on the other elf, and raised his sword, only to find his arm seized from behind. Whipping his head around, he stared at Maedhros.

"Leave us," his brother was saying. "Go find whoever will take you in, but never let me see you near me again." Maglor could only struggle against his brother's hold as the elf ran. And then it was just the three of them in the room, surrounded by the bodies of the dead.

"How could you? How could you let them go Maedhros! They killed two innocent boys and you-"

"And you haven't?" Maedhros said, a twisted smile on his face. "Have you forgotten the blood you have spilled, brother?"

Amrod moaned, and Maglor yanked his arm free, going to stand by him. "How could I brother? Do you think you're that much better, because you had no part in Amras's death? Or have you hardened your heart so much since Fingon's death that it all no longer means anything to you?"

Maedhros reacted as though he had been slapped. "Maglor – I didn't."

Maglor led Amrod to the doorway, "You've changed Maedhros – the brother I knew would have been just as upset as I was about this. Amrod and I are leaving, and taking our servants with us. You may do whatever you please."

"Maglor –" Maedhros reached up with his hand, as though trying to grasp for his brother's shoulder, before letting it drop to his side as they exited the room. Staring in disbelief after his brothers, he promised himself that he would find a way to fix this. He would search for the sons of Dior. Perhaps if he found them, he could prove to his brother that he really did care.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the B2MeB prompt: Sons of Feanor – “The evil servants of Celegorm…” ..and in case anybody is wondering, no, my Celegorm did not order his servants to kidnap Dior's twins and leave them in the forest.


End file.
